This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This work focused on primarily on the structural basis for ribosome recycling and antibiotic inhibition of ribosome recycling. Aminoglycosides are widely used antibiotics that cause messenger RNA decoding errors, block mRNA and transfer RNA translocation, and inhibit ribosome recycling. Ribosome recycling follows the termination of protein synthesis and is aided by ribosome recycling factor (RRF) in bacteria. The molecular mechanism by which aminoglycosides inhibit ribosome recycling had remained unknown. Data measured at the NE-CAT APS beamlines allowed us to show in X-ray crystal structures of the Escherichia coli 70S ribosome that RRF binding causes RNA helix H69 of the large ribosomal subunit, which is crucial for subunit association, to swing away from the subunit interface. Aminoglycosides bind to H69 and completely restore the contacts between ribosomal subunits that are disrupted by RRF. These results provide a structural explanation for aminoglycoside inhibition of ribosome recycling.